


What Our Choices Could Make.

by Pepsi (Eggfulgent)



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Choose your own adventure fan fic, It's not really shippy and this is an experimental version until I've finished the whole thing., Other, Those who are interested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfulgent/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: This is a chose your own adventure fan-fic. It is not the complete copy, just trying out the format and seeing how it works. It will be a very basic version of the project. Reader is not a character, you are you making choices. I haven't added some of the options yet so they will be dead links. I'll get to it soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a choice, clicking the options you are given will take you to the appropriate chapter.

**Choose your pronouns**

[ Her/She ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800128#workskin)

[ They/Them ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800128#workskin)

[ He/Him ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800128#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

“Who’s doing this to me?” Stefan asked, hand shaking. “I know there’s someone there.” Pause “Who's there?” More demanding this time. You’ve been through this a couple of times already, wondering which choices will come up next. “Who are you?” He asked, tone different than the other times. Softer. “C’mon just give me a sign, I know there’s someone there just give me a fucking sign!” 

[[ Symbol. ]()] [[ Netflix ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800209#workskin)]


	3. Chapter 3

**I am watching you on Netflix.**

“Fucking hell.” Stefan breathes. You’ve been through this enough times to know this ending. 

**I make decisions for you.**

“Who- What the fuck is Netflix… Seriously what does that mean?” 

[[ Explain ]()] [[Introduce Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800413#workskin)]


	4. Chapter 4

This was new. Maybe... You unlocked a new path. You hadn't heard of this one before.... 

**I am (Y/N)**

You watched your name flicker on the screen. It wasn't your username, wasn't even the email you'd given. No it was your name. 

"Why are you watching _me_?" He asked, panic seeping into his being. " _how_ are you watching me?" He looked over his shoulder, then quickly back at the screen waiting for your response. His leg bounced anxiously, stress tightening every muscle in his body.

[[ Relax ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800584#workskin) ] [[ Try to Explain ]()]


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefan, I need you to be calm**

**I am an ordinary person. I will not harm you.**

You watched helplessly as the screen fizzled out and his dad walked in. There were a couple of ways this could go. Both meaning the end was near. He could return to Dr. Haynes with his dad, or... Or kill him. Stefan seemed a bit more relaxed, his posture softer than the previous times. Not so tightly wound, maybe reassured by the fact you would do everything in your power to make him happy. 

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, looking around the room. His eyes lingered on the paths that consumed his son. 

[[ Fuck Off ]()] [[ Nobody ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800698#workskin)] 


	6. Chapter 6

"Nobody dad, just- can you leave?" He asked, not facing his father. He had a conspiratorial look in his eye. A tiny quirk to his lip, but a furrowed brow. His dad was irritating him, and that usually didn't end well for anyone but Bandersnatch. 

"Okay... Okay, but promise me you'll talk to me if you need anything." His dad turned and hesitated, hand on the door knob. "Promise me, Stefan." 

[[ Say Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800803#workskin)] [[ Promise]()]


	7. Chapter 7

His dad lingers for a few more seconds before retreating. Stefan let's out a breath, body slouching over his computer.

"Hey, (Y/N)." He looks at the ceiling, then back at the computer screen. "You still there?" 

[[Finish Working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341514/chapters/40800962#workskin) ] [[ I'm Here]() ] 


	8. Chapter 8

**Stefan, you have to finish the game.**

**It is imperative Bandersnatch is complete.**

He nods in agreement. "No-right, you're right. Will you help me?"

[[ No.]()] [[ Yes.]()]


End file.
